My Big Fat Magic Wedding Casarse esta en magico
by Tara Jazel
Summary: ¡Nuevo Capitulo 2! Continuación de la parodia a la mejor pelicula. Hermione emprende la aventura de su vida: cambiar su imágen; lo que no sabe es que no será en absoluto sencillo..., pero si muy divertido. H/Hr
1. El día que un chico cambio mi vida

MY BIG FAT MAGIC WEDDING

     **_En este fic Hermione es sangre limpia, Harry y Ron no son magos, sino que son gente común._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

     Han pasado casi diez años desde que termine mi educación mágica en Hogwarts. ¿Dije mágica? Si, soy una bruja.

Desde que tengo quince años mis padres no hacen mas que decirme que debo conseguirme un esposo que sea mago. Eso es lo que debe hacer toda chica bruja: casarse con un mago, tener hijos magos, y sobrealimentarlos con comida mágica hasta el día en que se mueran.

Esta es la historia de cómo rompí con esa tradición. 

      Todo empezó en un día terriblemente lluvioso, como siempre aquí en Londres. Estaba en el coche con mi padre, esperando a que bajara la lluvia, para poder entrar en nuestro restaurante. A pesar de haber sacado las mejores calificaciones, terminé atendiendo el restaurante que mi padre compró: el caldero chorreante.

     Entramos, y me despoje de mi grueso abrigo, y me acomode los lentes torpemente. Ser bruja ha sido una tortura. En la primaria nunca tuve amigas, por que todas eran rubias, y yo, era bruja. Siempre hacía que cosas raras les pasaran. Ellas no sabían porque continuaban apareciendo ratas y cucarachas en sus mochilas, cada vez que me molestaban, pero no me querían.

     – ¿Qué es eso? –me pregunto Lucy, la mas rubia y sangrona de todas, cuando vio mi lonche desde la otra mesa –. ¡Que asco! 

     – Se llama _comida sin azúcar_, Lucy –respondía yo, ya que mi padre era dentista, pero mi madre era bruja.

      Como si ser detestada en la escuela no fuera suficiente, mis padres se dieron a la tarea de que todo el mundo supiera que mi padre era dentista, y que teníamos algo raro. Eso lo demostraba la bandera con un diente que ondeaba en la casa, que tenía una chimenea en forma de diente. 

     Mi madre no se quedaba atrás, y tenía banderas de los _Chudley Cannons _ondeando en el jardín. La mayoría de la gente no sabía que significaba, pero creyeron que era un equipo de cualquier cosa. 

      Mi padre tenía una gran creencia. Decía que no había nada que no pudiera ser curado con el fluor, o la pasta de dientes. Asi que siempre cargaba un dispensador, con agua mezclada con pasta.

     Aquel día entre a trabajar temprano. Estaba preparando café, cuando lo vi. Sus ojos verdes me hechizaron para siempre... me acerque a él, con la jarra de café en mis manos, y me quede mirándolo como estúpida, hasta que su amigo, un pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

     – Que bien... –dijo, tendiendo su taza. Yo no podía apartar la vista del muchacho de los ojos verdes. El pelirrojo movió su taza insistentemente, pero yo miraba solamente al chico. Sin darme cuenta había vaciado el café en la taza equivocada. Me retire haciendo un ruido extraño, como asmático.

     Un rato después, ambos salieron. Lo mire mientras se alejaba. Me dije a mi misma: Hermione, tienes que conquistarlo... no importa que no sea mago...


	2. Esto apenas comienza ¡Dios nooooo!

CAPITULO II

**Esto apenas comienza... ¡Dios, nooooo!**

     Un chico; asi fue como empezó una proeza aun mas grande que la Odisea. Esa noche, cuando llegamos a casa, después de la clásica platica que sostenía mi papá en el coche. Esa de que "hay dos clases de personas, hija. Las que son dentistas, y las que quieren serlo", y por supuesto, acompañada de "Ya tienes veinticinco años, estas vieja, ¡ya cásate!" Que lo digas, ¡me ha venido diciendo eso desde que tengo quince años!. 

     Una vez adentro de la casa, mi madre noto que yo estaba rara. Dios, ¡como pudo haberlo notado! Solo por que me puse la pijama al revés no quiere decir nada... claro, eso y haber lavado los trastes con la pasta diluida de papa... y además el hecho de que marque mal a la pizza, y nos trajeron comida china... bueno, esta bien, _si era obvio. _¿contentos?

     Después de que todos terminaron de cenar, fui a mi recamara. Mire al espejo... Dios mío, Lucy tenía razón... _si soy fea. _ Mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, esponjado y rizado como siempre. La orzuela, a la orden del día.  Mis ojos lucían cansados, ojerosos y mejor no sigo. Abrí el cajón de mi tocador, y por primera vez en mi vida, me di cuenta que _no _tenía maquillaje, ni sombras, solo un labial. Lo abrí con manos temblorosas solo para descubrir que estaba mas duro que la cabeza de mi tía la contadora.

     Aquello era una misión imposible, pero por algún lado tenía que comenzar. Salí de mi cuarto de puntitas, tratando de no hacer ruido. Fui al cuarto de mis padres y sin prender la luz busque en su cajón. Ahí había muchos artículos de belleza, y tome todos los que pude sostener en mis manos. 

     Mi familia estaba abajo, y desde las escaleras pude ver que estaban viendo _Saturday Night Live, _¿o era _Jeopardy?_. Como sea, camine hacía mi cuarto, sin quitar la vista del sillón donde se sentaban todos. No quería que vieran lo que hacía. Claro, que quiza puse demasiado cuidado en eso, sin fijarme que ¡le pise la cola a crookshanks! 

     La siguiente escena fue una de esas tomas largas – tu, yo, el espectador – vemos que el gato maúlla lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar a una manada de hipopótamos flatulentos. De pasada aprovecho para rasguñarme las piernas, lo que me hizo perder el equilibrio y yo, junto con todo mi set de pinturas (y la cámara, si esto fuera película), nos vamos rodando un par de escalones, hasta el rellano que estaba en las escaleras, ya saben, de esas escaleras en donde hay unos cinco escalones, una parte plana, y mas escalones. Pues ahí fui a dar. Afortunadamente, ninguna de las pinturas paso del rellano. Mi familia ni siquiera oyó el golpe. Me levante, tomando con cuidado las pinturas, cuando una de esas malditas sombras que son en forma circular, cayo de mis manos, y fue rodando, bajo las escaleras y como si no fuera poco, golpeo el pie de mi mamá. 

     Todos voltearon con la boca abierta. Era una de esas veces que quieres que te trague la alfombra, pero mi madre se limitó a tomar la sombra, y llevarla hasta donde yo estaba.

     – Hermione –me dijo, y yo sentí venir una tormenta –. Si querías mis pinturas, me las hubieras pedido, cariño.

     – ¿Para que querrías unas pinturas, hija? –gruño mi padre, mientras comía caramelos sin azúcar en el sofá.

     – Cosas de mujeres, cariño; no lo entenderías.

     Entonces ocurrió lo que nunca creí. Mi madre me ayudó a transformarme por completo. Fue algo difícil, si. Lo acepto. El cambio nos costó unos cuantos dólares, sin mencionar unos cuatro cepillos rotos que intentaron cepillar mi cabello. Entonces recordé lo que use en el baile de cuarto año en Hogwarts, para alaciar mi cabello. Era una completa lata tener que usar eso, pero todo sea por la belleza... y por ese chico...

      Claro que respecto a la orzuela, y lo maltratado, no hay poder ni poción mágica que remedie eso. Es como para destrozar a la tecnología. Así que tuve que recortarlo un poco, y usar uno de esos tratamientos capilares que te tienes que dejar como tres horas en el cabello y apestan peor que las bombas fétidas de Zonko.

Cuando yo creí que todo había terminado, me equivoqué; aún quedaba el asunto de mi maquillaje y atuendo.

Comenzamos por ir a una estética, para que alguien competente me enseñara a maquillarme. Las mujeres, (y hombres) que ahí trabajaban no dejaban de darme picotazos diciéndome: "... ya te vas a casar...". En las bodas mis tías siempre me dicen lo mismo: "la próxima eres tu"; dejaron de fastidiar en cuanto les empecé a decir eso en los funerales.

Después del maquillaje comenzó algo mucho peor: la ropa. Mi mama tuvo la brillante idea de ir a las ofertas de Zara en Londres. **_nota de la escritora_**_: (una tienda acá en México, pero supongamos que hay allá también). Si alguna vez han estado en una tienda como Zara, saben como se pone._

Asi que nos formamos a primera hora en la fila. Cuando abrieron la puerta, fue el Apocalipsis... ¡todas entraron como almas que lleva el diablo a tomar absolutamente todo! **_nota de la escritora_**_: (¡créanme que eso es real. Para conseguir algo en Zara, debes ir una semana antes y averiguar donde y que es lo que quieres, para luego llegar y agarrarlo!)_

Mis tías tenían razon. Como en el atentado de las torres, la realidad supero a la ficción: parecía como en la película del _regalo prometido, _donde todos entran como estampida. Talvez debí escuchar a mis tías cuando me dijeron que consiguiera la ropa antes. Tuve que pelearme con dos tipas por.. ¡un cinturón! **_nota de la escritora_**_: ( eso también es real...)._

No se como no tenía sangre en el cuerpo luego de eso, pero mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Mi madre tenía razón: Va de nuez, otra vez la burra al trigo..., ¡a la estética de nuevo! Aggggggggggghhhhhh

Espero que ese chico me haga caso, después de todo por lo que he pasado..., aunque sé que valdrá la pena...


End file.
